Ari's Story
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: I wrote this over a year ago, it's about my OC who shows up in "Kitchen Disaster" and "Kiss in the Night". I have gone through it again to change a few things, and I probably will again. My other stories aren't written this way. ;


**A/N: A lot of people wondered who Ari was, so here's her story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LOTRs. Be thankful I don't. lol**

It was a beautiful sunny warm afternoon when the King's wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It may not have been a boy but she was the world to this man.

"What should we name her, darling?" King Julio asked his wife Rebena, who held the infant girl in her arms.

"If she had been a boy we would have named him Ari, why not Arianna?" Rebena suggested smiling down at her little baby. Julio nodded pleased,

"Ari for short, yes I like that name, it seems to suit this little one." Several weeks went by without event, until tragedy struck Julio's family. Rebena, had been kidnapped, there was no trace of her anywhere. Julio had been left to raise their daughter alone.

* * *

Six very short years later,

"Daddy, Gandy is here!" Arianna shouted as she ran into her father's study. For a princess Arianna did not act like one.

"Oh is he really? It's about time he came. Min if you wouldn't mind." he said as he nodded towards Ari. The governess Min only nodded her head then turned around and smiled before the little girl.

"Come on little princess! It's time for your studies."

"No!" Ari protested.

"Now, now, Papa has work to be done."

"No! I want to stay down here and see Gandy." Arianna pouted.

"Hey, now you look just like the dog when he's hungry. Now come on then!" She whispered as she picked Ari up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Ah Gandalf, how good it is to see you!" Julio greeted as his old friend entered through the threshold.

"And you my friend. How is young Arianna? Has she discovered her-"

"No, she hasn't. But I'm telling you Gandalf you're wrong about her!" Julio finished firmly.

"I'm never wrong, old friend. Her abilities will begin to grow and show themselves as seeds do in a garden." Gandalf said patting Julio on the shoulder.

"Well then shall I call for some tea?" Julio asked smiling.

"Hm, yes." Gandalf nodded.

* * *

Several hours later at dusk Gandalf was leaving. Julio would have loved for him to stay with them for the night but Gandalf insisted there would be other times for that.

"Good bye Gandy!" Ari said as she waved goodbye.

"Good bye young one." Gandalf said patting her on the head. He shook Julio's hand then strode out the castle to retrieve his horse.

"Now, young lady I believe it is past your bedtime!" he said when he grabbed her tiny waist and swung her around. Arianna squealed with laughter,

"Stop!" she cried through her giggles. Julio obliged and carried her to bed, Ari was still softly giggling. After tucking her in, and singing her a lullaby, he kissed her on her temple and whispered,

"Sweet dreams my angel." As he retreated down to his office he ran into Min who smiled and said,

"She's looking more and more like her mother copper brown locks and nose, but Julio. She has your ocean blue eyes."

"I know it." He smiled then turned into his office.

The next morning, was Arianna's seventh birthday. Her father had declared that she could do anything she wished within certain limits. Julio had also dedicated the day to spending time with his daughter,

"Happy birthday my sweet Ari!" he exclaimed when Ari showed up for breakfast.

"Thank you daddy!" Ari said smiling. She curtsied then sat down and ate her food, it was without a doubt she also had his smile too.

"So what do you want to do today princess?" he asked as breakfast was being cleared away.

"Can we go riding on Brél and Shane today?" Ari asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, anything for you angel."

An hour later they were riding through the meadows of Julio's kingdom.

"Ari, wait up!" Julio called after his daughter, who was riding far ahead,

"Come on Brél faster!" Ari said giggling. Brél obliged but soon Ari could not hear Shane's running canter,

"Daddy?" Ari said worried. She looked around but could not see her father anywhere. She heard a scream of pain, Ari expertly jumped off Brél and started running to the hill, her father lay there still.

"Daddy!" she screamed, as she ran to his motionless body.

He was barely breathing, an arrow was stuck in his left shoulder, and blood had already soaked the surrounding clothing.

"Ari...Be strong I love…I love you. Trust only those closest to you." Julio said and then as his breathing slowly decreased he said,

"Find Aragorn or...Gandalf, they will protect you." Then he died.

"I will daddy I will." Ari started to cry then she saw Gandalf riding up in the distance.

"Gandy, Daddy needs help!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Gandalf saw her and Shadowfax, his horse ran towards her. When he saw Julio's dead body, he jumped off Shadowfax took a few things off Julio's person then he said abruptly

"Arianna, come with me! They aren't gone yet." Gandalf stowed away whatever it was he got from Julio's body in his cloak, and then he hoisted Ari up onto his friend's back.

"Why aren't you helping, Daddy? He needs your help!" she cried. Gandalf looked solemnly at her,

"It's too late, child." But Ari was too young to know what these words meant. Gandalf pulled out some parchment and a sharpened piece of charcoal, he wrote down a few things then stuck it into Shane's saddle, Gandalf slapped the horse's rear end and Shane ran off back towards the city.

"What about Brél?" Ari asked timidly from atop Shadowfax.

"Not now, child. Shadowfax take us away from here." He said to the white stallion as he mounted.

"But Gandy, where are we going!" she squealed. She had never been on a horse that went _this_ fast.

"To meet with a friend." he said as calmly as if they were not moving at all. Ari was confused, where did that mean?

* * *

At dusk Gandalf made camp near a brook,

"Well, we've made it to the border of Gondor." said Gandalf with a sigh, "We still have much more ground to cover tomorrow." Gandalf laid out Ari's bed for her,

"Go to sleep Arianna, please." he said firmly, while he tucked her away in the blanket. Then Gandalf got his own blanket and started to lay it out.

"Who are we meeting in the forest?" Ari asked as she sat up.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and thought, _'How in the world did Julio keep up with all of her questions!'_

"Arianna, please go to sleep."

"You can call me Ari!" she said perkily, "Daddy always used to call me that!"

"Well I'm not your father now go...to sleep." Gandalf said as he drifted off into slumber in his own makeshift bed.

"Humph." Ari grunted annoyed.

* * *

Early the next morning, while Ari was still sleeping Gandalf packed everything up then mounted Shadowfax with Ari snuggled up in her blanket, and then they were off. In Ari's dreams she was flying, if she had been awake it would have seemed that way too.

Ari woke with a start, she was leaning against a tree, but she didn't know why. She heard some whispering on the other side of the tree. So she stood up and walked around the tree to find Gandalf and Aragorn sitting around the flames.

"Aragorn!" Ari smiled running over to her Godfather. Aragorn chuckled and lifted her up onto his lap,

"Hello Ari." He said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" asked Gandalf, poking the flames. Ari shook her head then laid her head against Aragorn's chest. Gandalf smiled, then Aragorn continued their conversation,

"Gandalf, tell me about the new-" he glanced at Ari, "developments." Gandalf pulled out his pipe,

"Not much to report." Gandalf said grimly. Gandalf blew some smoke in the shape of a gorgeous boat, Ari was intimidated, and she watched it until it faded away.

"Wow Gandy! That was beautiful!" she exclaimed, she smiled so big you would never have thought her father had died just a day before.

"Come Arianna, its past your bedtime!" Gandalf said, eyeing the small child.

"But I just woke up Gandy…May I at least have something to eat...Please?" she said pouting cutely.

"Fine, but then its bed for you little one." He said dipping some soup into a bowl for her, once she received it she sat down next to the flames, she ate slowly so she could listen in. Once she had finished Ari handed her utensils to Gandalf, and he cleaned it with magic, Ari gaped,

"How did you do that? Can you teach me?" she asked yawning.

"Maybe some other time, young lady." he winked at Ari, "Now go keep your end of the deal and go to bed!" he chuckled. Ari nodded, hugged the two men good night then went to her makeshift bed.

"She's very strong. Seeing how she just lost her father." said Aragorn as Ari went back to her bed around the tree.

"Yes, indeed. I believe it still hasn't sunken in yet he's dead. She shows skill and promise to working a blade and bow." Aragorn smiled,

"That she does, especially in the skill of persuasion." Gandalf laughed. Aragorn stood.

"I'm heading off to sleep now unless you wish me to take the first watch."

"No, no. I'll take it."

* * *

The next morning before Ari woke the two friends conversed while making their breakfast.

"Gandalf, where are you taking her?" Aragorn asked.

"Rohan, Arianna is going to live there." Gandalf said, adding wood to the hungry flames.

"Permanently?" Aragorn asked. Ari woke up; she heard voices so she snuggled in the blanket and listened.

"Yes. I don't have time to raise a child." Gandalf said, wiping his hands. Aragorn did not look pleased.

"Are you sure that's the best place for her?" he said with a concerned look on his face. "Why not the elves, they will keep her safe and educate her about her abilities to the best of their knowledge!"

"I must make haste for the council! Taking her all the way to Rivendell, Mirkwood or Lorien would take too long." The old man explained.

"I'm headed for Rivendell let me take her!"

"Aragorn, do you really want a headstrong child on your hands? She should come with me to Rohan." Gandalf said firmly.

"She'll be rejected there!" Aragorn argued. Ari started to cry softly.

"Maybe she will maybe she won't." Gandalf said, flipping over the eggs.

"Let us let her decide what she wants." Aragorn protested.

"Stop it! Both of you!" cried Ari, as she jumped into view.

"Ari, I can explain...We-" Gandalf began.

"I know what you were doing. Fighting over where I should go like I can't decide for myself!" shouted Ari. Aragorn kneeled in front of her,

"Ari, would you like to stay with the elves or the people of Rohan?" he asked gently.

"Elves are real!" gasped Ari.

"Yes, they are." Aragorn chuckled.

"Daddy told me about them many times! Can I go stay with them?" she asked with wide eyes. Aragorn pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"Go ask Gandalf." Then he pulled himself away from her and winked.

She winked back then walked over to Gandalf, took his hand then asked sweetly,

"Gandy, may I go with Aragorn to see the elves?" Gandalf rolled his eyes, sighed then said with a touch of annoyance,

"If you must."

"Thank you Gandy" Ari exclaimed hugging him tightly around the legs.

"Aragorn, Aragorn he said yes!" she said running back over to him.

"Good, go get your things." He instructed, trying not to laugh. Ari nodded, then ran behind the tree and grabbed her belongings. She took her small cape and swung it around her neck. Finally she walked over to Shadowfax and whispered in his ear,

"I'll miss you but I think we'll meet again." Ari backed away slowly and ran over to Aragorn, who picked her up and placed her on the saddle.

"So do you have everything?" Gandalf asked. Ari nodded,

"Aragorn, come with me for a minute. Ari stay here." Gandalf instructed the young girl. Ari obeyed and watched them retreat. Gandalf handed Aragorn a large bundle,

"What's this?" Aragorn asked curiously. Gandalf frowned,

"Julio's sword, give it to Ari when she's ready, she deserves it." Aragorn nodded,

"Aye, she does. We must be going, good bye old friend." He said clapping Gandalf on the shoulder. Gandalf smiled and nodded,

"Yes, we part ways again." Aragorn walked back over to Ari and strapped the long bundle to the saddle, then mounted behind Ari,

"Are you ready, young one?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she grinned.

"All right then." Aragorn said.

"Bye Gandy." Ari said blowing him a kiss.

"Good bye, princess. I'll be seeing you soon." said Gandalf and then Aragorn and Ari were off for Rivendell.

* * *

Several years later Ari's tutor Loyi, a dark haired elf, had lost Ari.

"Have you seen Ari?" he asked a random elf that happened to walk by.

"No, sorry Loyi." the other elf said.

"Where could she be? No girl, elf or not, disappears in five minutes!" he said angrily to himself. Loyi was Ari's tutor or big brother, not biologically but Ari looked to him as a big brother.

"Hello, Loyi looking for someone?" asked Lord Elrond. Loyi gulped,

"Yes. I've lost our dear Ari again." He said looking around, trying to spot her. Elrond chuckled,

"She's in the library. You should have looked there first."

"Thanks miLord." Loyi thanked him then hastened towards the library.

When he arrived he opened the grand doors to find Arwen sitting and reading with Ari at the windowsill. Ari's chestnut hair shone in the sunlight pouring out of the window, her blue eyes focused on the book, she was reading with Arwen. Her thin figure was outlined in the sun.

"Areśhi!" Loyi said in elvish. This means "Arianna" in the main tonuge. Ari and Arwen looked up,

"Hello, Loyi!" Ari greeted. Loyi tried to frown at her but he just couldn't so he smiled instead.

"Come, I have a message for you from Gandalf." He said.

"Gandalf?" Ari asked jumping up and running for Loyi, "What did he say?" she asked anxiously.

"That he's coming for a short visit and you're going with him when he leaves." Loyi said with a smile.

"I am?" Ari asked jumping up with excitement.

"You are!" Loyi laughed.

"Oh Loyi, I'm really going to go!" She squealed enthusiastically.

* * *

"Gandalf is it true you're going to let me come with you?" Ari asked.

"Yes it is." Gandalf smiled.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, little one. We leave tomorrow morning and don't be late to meet me at the gate!"

"Where will we be going?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Run along now, I need to speak with Lord Elrond alone." he chuckled.

"Elrond, you have made many improvements my friend." Gandalf said once Ari had run out of sight.

"Thank you Gandalf. She is friends with just about every creature and elf here." he said gracefully.

"I guess Aragorn was right. She does belong here."

"Where will you be taking her?" Elrond asked as they started walking inside.

"Hobbiton, I have some business there." Gandalf sighed, "And then to Rohan."

"Whatever for, Gandalf?"

"Arianna will be staying there henceforth, for her education. She needs to live without luxury; it would do her some good."

"Gandalf, she's the heir to her father's country, she needs to learn politics! Something Rohan is not good for."

"She needs to learn that life isn't a fantasy, and how her people in the eastland live."

"Gandalf, Ari does not remember much, of the east land. I do not even believe she remembers she's a princess! She is too humble for that; you are taking a very big risk Gandalf." Elrond argued.

"I know." Gandalf said.

* * *

The next morning, they left on schedule, and in a few short weeks they reached the Shire.

"Wow the Shire is beautiful!" Ari exclaimed from her seat next to Gandalf.

"Yes, yes it is." he said. They came across a farm with lots of children who shouted, "Gandalf! Do fireworks Gandalf!" Ari looked at Gandalf and smiled, "You do, fireworks?" He smoked on his pipe and nodded. Just when they were about to pass the farm and the children were going to turn around and go home when and explosion erupted from the back of the cart, fireworks started shooting off behind where Ari was sitting, Ari giggled.

"Gandalf, you're late!" said someone. Gandalf stopped the cart and turned to a short man. "A wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to!" he stated. Ari chuckled then it became contagious. When they finally stopped laughing the small man jumped on the cart,

"It's good to see you again Gandalf!" Ari looked at the two of them,

"Well I can see you two have some catching up to do. I'll walk from here on." she sighed climbing out of the wagon,

"Ari, you don't have to walk." Gandalf protested.

"Gandalf, I've been sitting down for hours! I want to move around a bit." Ari argued. Gandalf was about to retort when she continued,

"I'll shoot up red sparks if I get lost." And with that she walked off.

* * *

Several hours later at dusk, Gandalf kept looking at the arrivals and also keeping an eye on Merry and Pippin, troublemakers. Ari hadn't come back yet, he relit his pipe. When he turned to look at the arrivals again there was Ari standing in front of him.

"Where have you been young lady!" he boomed. Merry and Pippin looked up, they had never seen anyone else get lectured but themselves!

"Alright I know you're mad but I took a shortcut that turned into a long cut..." she explained. Gandalf eyed her,

"Oh stop staring at me." Bilbo walked onto the mini-stage. The hobbits and two wizards started to cheer,

"Speech!" Bilbo obliged and finished quickly with a look to Frodo then he disappeared.

Ari darted onto the stage, _'Nope, he isn't invisible.'_ she thought, but she was wrong. Ari walked back to Gandalf, who stood,

"Here, you watch these troublemakers I have business to do." He said walking away before Ari could protest.

"I'm Ari." she said introduced herself, to the hobbits.

"I'm Pippin."

"And I'm Merry." They said. Ari sighed,

"Well let me help you with those." And she cleaned the dishes up with her wand, (an apprentice's tool)

"How'd you do that?" Pippin asked with big eyes.

"Simple, magic." She replied simply. Soon Gandalf returned it was time for them to leave,

"Well. It's been great talking to you Miss Ari." said Merry. They waved as they walked off, she waved back and smiled she had never met _anyone_ like them. Ari headed for the road where Gandalf had left the cart, Gandalf was waiting for her there.

"Get on, we must go quickly."

"Alright." Ari said jumping into the back of the empty cart.

"The correct answer is 'Yes sir.'" Gandalf said rolling his eyes. Ari laughed,

"Ok, sir."

* * *

They journeyed towards Rohan and reached their destination shortly after traveling for a month. They rode into to Edoras, Ari and Gandalf walked up the steps to the huge doors. Then they walked in to see King Théoden of Rohan talking to someone. Ari looked around.

"Ah Théoden, wonderful to see you again. I am in need of a favor." Ari walked over to a portrait and was about to touch it when Gandalf decided to introduce her,

"This is Arianna, daughter of Julio King of the Eastland." Gandalf said to Théoden. Ari walked back over to them and curtsied saying,

"How do you do?" Théoden smiled at her,

"Welcome to Edoras young one. Now Gandalf how about some tea, while you share the details of this favor. Little Arianna here can play with my son, nephew and my niece." Ari looked up at Gandalf,

"May I?" she asked sweetly. Gandalf smiled and nodded, and then a maid came to take Ari away.

* * *

Two hours later, Gandalf and Théoden had settled on an agreement. There was but one flaw in Gandalf's plan, Ari caught him leaving without her.

"But why are you going? And _why_ do I have to stay?" she asked following Gandalf back down the steps.

"Because you can learn lots of new stuff here." He said dryly.

"Fine." Ari said grumpily as she ran back up the steps inside.

"Good bye Ari." Gandalf called after her then he left. That was the last time Ari heard from him for six years.

The End

**A/N: I wrote this a year ago, before I improved. I did run through it changing a few things here and there. This is who the mysterious Ari is. Hehe, hm let me know if you want me to write more about her.**


End file.
